


Fifty Feet Down and Six Feet Under

by lemoncalpol



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, im so sorry, implied su!c!de attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncalpol/pseuds/lemoncalpol
Summary: This is Fundy angst since i couldn't get it out of my head.This started as just a thing in my notes but eh i might as well post it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 38





	Fifty Feet Down and Six Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> TW; implied su!c!de attempt  
> . . .  
> Fundy Supremacy.  
> Why do i hurt the characters i love? 
> 
> I literally have no idea what i'm doing or how to use this, thanks cool-  
> enjoy~

Rain hit the roof of the castle, making a louder noise than what his own thoughts could. He leaned over, looking down .. it's maybe a forty or fifty foot drop to the ground below.  
The fox hybrid outstretched his arm, palm to the sky, the sky which was being lit up only by the few stars that were visible behind the upset clouds. He gripped onto the banister with his left hand, an intense grip as if he was about to fall those fifty feet down and end six feet under. 

Then again. That could be the plan.

The rain hit his palm, now beginning to soak his bright hair, turning the copper to a dull russet colour. He retreated his arm to grip the wall, stone cutting into both of his palms. He let out a shaky breath, then ungripping his hands from the wall. 

It's so cold..

He slipped off his signature jacket, leaving it hanging over the small cobblestone wall separating him and the outside. He stepped out of his shoes, leaving them below his jacket. His ears dropped, feeling the rain fall down his face, hitting his rosey tinted cheeks.  
Fundy lay his diary and hat over his shoes, he didn't want the wind to take away what he worked on the most.  
Of course, he can't keep it, it was going to outlive him from the start.  
He rummaged through his pants pocket, taking out a small note and sliding it under the diary, fixing it in position. He replaced his hands back onto the wall and took a trembling stand upon it.

Eret ... Niki .. 

His mind wandered off along with his gaze, to the statue of Eret, still so proudly standing.. though it was mostly covered by the fog, he could make out the shape. Not a perfect view, but at least the drop below didn't look so bad anymore. Fundy let out a sigh. His hair now sticking down on his face, his eyes were almost fully glazed over. The white shirt he wore had stuck down to his skin, and had become a shade darker from the bad weather.  
He swore he heard something behind him, what does it matter to check though? no one would be awake at this time.  
The fox hybrid lifted one leg, his foot wobbling over the large drop, preparing to give way and plummet. 

A hand wrapped around his right arm, first just the one hand then another, a pair of helping hands had caught onto him.  
He spun his neck around to see the owner of the hands.  
a girl, wearing blue washed out dungarees, a friendly striped sweater and a look of shock and pain. Her eyes were filled with tears but she couldn't speak, a lump burned in her throat. 

Fundy returned the shocked look, yet not stepping down, the girl's grip tightened around his arm. 

"Please, Niki.. let go.." He gave a look of distress.

..this wasn't supposed to happen..

. . .


End file.
